onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 836
| rname = Rōra ga Kureta Biburu Kādo | ename = Lola's Vivre Card }} Chapter 836 is titled "The Vivre Card Lola Gave". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 23: "Aokiji On An Island". Kuzan is reading a newspaper while eating a shish kebab that Camel cooked over at a barbeque. Short Summary Nami realizes that the Vivre Card Lola gave her belongs to Big Mom. Chopper is revealed to have been captured by Brûlée as well. Cracker attempts to execute Pound but is stopped by Luffy, and the two start fighting. Nami and Pound run from the homies, who they manage to repel with the Vivre Card. Long Summary Nami is shocked to hear that the man with the gigantic head has a daughter named Lola, remembering how Pudding told them about an older sister who ran away from home in search of a marriage of her own choosing. The man tells Charlotte Cracker to unhand him, as he wanted to see his daughters, Lola and Chiffon. Nami recalls Lola giving her her mother's vivre card on Thriller Bark, and realizes that Big Mom is Lola's mother while the man is her father, which surprises Luffy. Suddenly, Randolph comes riding in on his crane as they rush at the two Straw Hats. Luffy and Nami prepare to defend themselves, but Cracker suddenly knocks Randolph over by shouting at him. Cracker's shout causes the nearby tree homies to shrink and wither away, and Luffy and Nami note in shock that they did this not because of Haki, but because of fear. The tree homies wonder what Cracker is doing in the Seducing Woods, and he questions them whether he was not good enough to be there, before turning to Randolph and yelling at him for intruding in their business. Randolph apologizes, saying that his crane forced him to come, which the crane says is a lie. Cracker states that Big Mom takes initiative, so she sent him in order to reliably deal with Luffy, who took down Donquixote Doflamingo and may have been too strong for Brûlée. Brûlée, having arrived at the scene, takes offense to this, as does an enormous tree homie she is standing on, who is revealed to be the master of the Seducing Woods, Kingbaum. Kingbaum states that no one they have targeted has emerged from the Seducing Woods alive, but Cracker states that they do not have time to play games: the rest of the Vinsmoke Family will be arriving at Whole Cake Chateau the next day, and they are sealing a long-awaited and important alliance with Germa 66. An irritated Brûlée states that she knows that, as she turns the Straw Hat copies back into animals. Luffy sees her on the tree and mistakes her for a branch. Brûlée gets offended and reveals that she has captured Carrot and Chopper inside her mirror. Brûlée tells Cracker that she has already succeeded in capturing some of the Straw Hats as she drops the mirror on the ground, shattering it. Luffy talks with Chopper and Carrot, who did not shatter with the mirror, and they tell him to hold on for a second. Cracker then decides to return to business by killing the man with the gigantic head first, saying that Big Mom does not care about his demise. The man pleads with Cracker, saying he could be his father, but Cracker says that he, like Big Mom, considered her 43 husbands as outsiders to the family. Pound asks again about his daughters as Cracker prepares to kill him with his sword, but Luffy suddenly blocks Cracker's swing. Luffy then kicks Cracker's arm, forcing him to let go of the man, and Luffy prepares to defend him, whom he has taken a liking to. The homies run away in terror, knowing that Cracker is about to fight Luffy, and Nami prepares to flee the scene with the man, who reveals his name to be Pound. Pound remembers that Nami stated Lola's name earlier, but the two are forced to run from the pursuing homies. As the homies chase them, Nami pulls out the Vivre Card Lola gave her that was hidden between her breasts, which glows very brightly and causes the homies to shrink back in terror. Brûlée asks what is wrong with everyone, and Kingbaum replies that they cannot oppose Nami due to feeling Big Mom's powerful soul around her. Suddenly, Luffy is knocked into one of the tree homies by Cracker, who taps his limbs to multiply them, gaining a new weapon with each limb. Cracker states that Luffy has no chance of coming out victorious. Nami tells Luffy not to go all out, but Luffy replies that he knows no other way of fighting. Quick References Chapter Notes *Cracker was sent to the Seducing Woods because Big Mom was worried that Luffy might defeat Brûlée. *Chopper was also captured by Brûlée. *The master of the Seducing Woods, Kingbaum, appears. *Lola and Chiffon’s father is named Pound. *It is revealed that all of the fathers are considered "outsiders" to the family, and are discarded by Big Mom after they give her children. *The Homies cannot attack Nami because they can feel Big Mom's soul from the Vivre Card Lola gave to her. *Cracker and Luffy start to fight. **Cracker’s bounty is 860,000,000. **Cracker has a Devil Fruit that enables him to multiply his limbs. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 836